


The Little Contractor: Bad Route Ending [Lost Minds]

by BittyBattyBunny



Series: The Little Contractor [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Because I'm evil:The bad ending if Snatcher took more of the Minion's curse, turning into a mostly mindless ravenous beast who needs to be Culled, lest he hurt more people.
Relationships: Snatcher/ Original Character
Series: The Little Contractor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Little Contractor: Bad Route Ending [Lost Minds]

**Author's Note:**

> It's got blood, it's got death and It's gonna hurt
> 
> Thanks to gingersanps for beta reading this train wreck <3

“Papa you can’t.” Eclipse whimpered as she tried to keep awake. She stumbled to her feet. Pushing against the flock of harpies. 

“Eclipse, darling. He took your arm! He would have eaten Hattie!” he snarled, trying to get her to go sit back down, “This is what has to be done! Even his own want us to kill him!” 

“But. He’s still!” She cried, Struggling against him but she had lost a lot of blood. She clung to his feathers. Tears of red dripped down her scarred face, “no. No. You can’t. You can’t kill him. Please. Papa. Please.” She begged like a scared child.

He patted the top of her head, holding her in a hug as she cried, “Darling, darling, darling.” he cooed, “I tried to warn you… he just. You can’t fight instinct. You know this more than anyone.”

She clenched her teeth, snarling at her father, “Is that what this all is to you?! Instinct!? She snapped.

“Eclipse! Calm down!” he begged, trying to get her from forcing a shift, “Darling, My wolf song please, baby girl.” he stroked her face with hsi flipper, “Calm down, please. We’re doing this so he doesn’t hurt any more!”

“No you’re doing this because you don’t like him!” She cried, “Hattie! Hattie! Where’s.” she was trying to stop the pain in her arm. She was still dizzy from his bite, “My baby!” She called.

“Eclipse. Lass.” Conrad put an arm on her shoulder, “Sweetheart. Please. Bertie took Hattie far the evnin. We didn’ wan her to see all this. See you like this. They are in tha house. We jus.” His voice trailed off as he clenched his jaw.

“I just. I just.” she used her remaining arm to wipe at her face, “Dad please. Papa. Don’t do this. Please let. Let me. Try to talk to him. Please! I.. I just. At least. Let me be...”

“We know darling. We know.” he hugged her tightly, “But you are in no state to go to sea. Much less try to deal with a leviathan who, may I remind you, already took your arm!”

“An arm is nothing.” She pushed against the burly harpy. Her hair rippled as she began to shift. Her bones breaking, blood oozing from her shoulder.

“Eclipse! Stop this!” DJ pushed against her but to no use as the she-wolf grew larger and larger. Even larger than her normal wolf form. Her silver fur tinged with the red from where her front leg should have been. Her eyes both blackened. Her scars glowed red in the evening light.

“I’m. I’m going to go.” she stated tiredly. Her voice was half the normal volume. She howled mournfully as she limped past the flock, stepping over them. Blood pooling as she did.

“The grim calls.”

“The daughter cries.”

“The wolf howls.”

The fairies collected around the werewolf as she walked to the beach.

Mion swam by the dock, her eyes filled with golden tears, “E-Eclipse.” she cried. The wolf knelt best she could to lickthe mermaid’s face.

“I’m going to. Do my best.” she stated and looked to the fae who surrounded her, “Help me get to him. Getting back.. We’ll figure it out. Something. I’ll decide. .. Something..” she looked back to her fathers and paused, “...Bring Hattie out… please.” she sat on the beach, fur blowing in the winds.

Conrad pursed his lips, but turned running towards the house. He returned a bit later, holding the girl who wiped at her eyes. She looked to the giant wolf in shock.

“Go.” Conrad set her on the ground.

Hattie looked at her grandfather and held her hands to her chest, tears starting fresh. She ran across the sands. She looked up, staring at the monstrous wolf. Eclipse bent her head down to press her cold nose to her daughter’s cheek. 

“My little one..” her voice was soft as she spoke.

“M-mom?” she asked, voice shaking. She fell to her knees. “N-No way… m-mom?” she whimpered in shock. There was a giant wolf. And it had her mother’s voice.

The wolf shifted to lay in the sand. She licked the girl’s tears away. Nuzzling her with her nose, “my little pup. Mama is.. I’m going to go far away.”

Hattie cried. Hugging into the wolf’s bloody chest, “No! No Mom! You can’t!” She cried. Her chest was pounding.

“Poor little one.” 

“Poor small one.”

“Pitiful blessed one.”

The fairies crowded around the child, kissing her and patting her cheeks, wiping her tears.

She sniffled as she let them play with her hair, looking up at her mother, “Is… is this a goodbye?” she asked tearfully, understanding why her mother… why she’d show her this.

The great wolf kissed her, lapping her gently, “A goodbye yes.” sne nuzzled her with her nose, “even if I stay I will not survive.” she admitted as she shed her own tears, “The venom… while it’s slowed due to my nature…” she sighed, “It’s still making its effect. I cannot stop my own bleeding.” she paused and kissed her daughters cheek with her nose, “But know this. Know this Hattie Kerrigan Nightingale. I will always be watching over you.” she nuzzled her gently.

The girl held tight to the wolf’s muzzle as she cried, “First Snatcher. Now. Mom why? Why?!” she cried, shaking her head as she held firmly to her mother’s muzzle.

“I’m going to make sure he isn’t alone.” Eclipse finally spoke, “Even when I die. I will make sure he doesn’t have to keep living like that. For him, for you. For me.” She rubbed against the child again, “I wish to make my death mean something.” 

“M-Mom. Please. We can fix this right?! Magic can fix everything! It’s magic!” Hattie wept as she clung to the wolf. “P-Please mom.. Don’t leave me too.. We just.. We were starting… to be..”

“I’m afraid not my little one.” She gave her daughter one last kiss, forcing herself to her feet, “He loved you too. I know this. I know we almost...” she couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“I Know.” Tears kept pooling from her eyes, no matter how she wiped at them, “I Love you!” She cried, “I love you.” she mumbled.

“Grow up strong. Be kind. Be brave. I love you more than life itself.” Eclipse looked to the fairies and began to walk on the surface of the ocean. Her blood seeping into the waves as she forced herself across.

“MOM!” Hattie tried to run into the water after the wolf, but was pulled back by her grandfather. She couldn’t stop crying as she held onto DJ, “Mom. Mom...mom..” she wept and wept. Clinging to him she didn’t stop crying, even after the wolf was out of sight.

\-------

“He’s this way. This way.” the minions sang in a sorrowful chorus. The merfolk swam around beneath the tired wolf’s paws.

She huffed as she dragged her body. The fairies were doing their best to keep her above the water for now. She struggled to keep moving along. Her vision was blurry. At this point she was sure it was only willpower that kept her moving and nothing more.

“Save the prince. Save him.” they cried, echoing the merfolk. 

The wolf was quiet as she saw the familiar yellow glow beneath the waves. Could he even talk? Would he?

“He’s eating. Eating.” minions sighed, dipping down into the waves to inspect the merman.

“Not there. Not there.” one lamented, “gone. boss..Arulius…”

“Alright.” she mustered the word out, looking to the fairies she gave a nod, “Goodbye little ones. Thank you.”

“Goodbye daughter of grim. May you guide him well.” they gave her a kiss as they released their magic.

She gnashed her fangs as she was dropped into the waves. She pushed herself down, the minions helping guide her to the merman who was occupied with a blue whale. She winced as the salt water stung her open wound. The blood drew his attention. 

He snapped his fangs, dropping the whale and swimming rapidly towards her. She bared her fangs. At least. She could do this final act. The glowing of his mouth and gills made it a bit easier to target. She clenched her teeth as she held her breath. Yes. DJ was right in one aspect. This was all they could do. But at least--

As he lunged at her she opened her own mouth, her last breath leaving as she bit down hard on his long neck, bones snapping with the force of her jaw. He in turn bit her, his venom piercing her with a shock of electricity. She couldn’t see as she succumbed to her blood loss, but she kept her jaw tight. The taste of his blood filling her mouth. The sea growing dark. She could only hope. Hope it was enough.

  
  
  


\------

She could taste the rusted blood and salt water as she woke up, coughing and spitting. She tried to get the tears off of her face. She gasped for air, choking back sobs as she reached up in the darkness. The sight of both her arms a comfort and a stressor.

“Hey. hey.” She heard his voice, cold hands touching the sides of her cheeks, “Shh shh.” He whispered in the darkened living room. His eyes glowing that soft yellow.

She rolled over, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him close, hot tears spilling on her face.

He pulled her into a hug, laying on the bed with her, stroking her hair, “Shhh.” he whispered again, resting his head on top of hers as they lay there in the dark.

She whimpered as she held onto him. Crying softly in the darkness.

“It was just a dream. Whatever it was. It can’t hurt you.” his voice was low and serene as he held her close.

She closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. He was alive. He was human. He was there holding her. Hattie was sleeping in the other room. She choked on another sob. Nuzzling into his chest as she cried. He held her tightly, his cold skin against her. A reminder of him being there still.

Just a dream.

Another dream.

Just a bad dream.


End file.
